Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game
Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — это онлайновая карточная игра, доступная для бывших и текущих пользователей MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies. Первый игровой комплект, Champions of the Force появился в августе 2008, за ним последовало Squadrons Over Corellia, выпущенное в декабре того же года. Во второй набор дополнений входили: Galactic Hunters выпущенный в марте 2009, Agents of Deception в июне 2009 и The Shadow Syndicate в сентябре того же года. Игровой клиент доступен для скачивания на официальном веб-сайте, позволяющий неподписанным пользователям получить доступ к игре с ограниченным содержанием. Игроки могут покупать виртуальные карты и обменять их друг с другом. Каждый набор включает в себя до 300 карт, большинство наборов выпускается раз в несколько месяцев. Пользователи Galaxies, бывшие и текущие получают стартовые 58 карт после регистрации, все активные абоненты также получают 15 дополнительных карт каждый месяц. Возможность покупки карт доступна всем пользователям. Не-подписчики могут в пробном режиме зарегистрироваться на один месяц посписки Star Wars Galaxies. Это позволяет получить доступ ко всем режимам игры и дает возможность торговать с другими игроками. По истечению подписки вы теряете возможность получать ежемесячные бесплатные карты, но полный доступ к игровому контенту остается. Игровой процесс There are four archetypes in the game: Jedi, Rebel, Imperial and Sith. Each archetype has a unique avatar, which represents the player character. A deck cannot contain any cards of a archetype different from the archetype of your avatar. The are however so-called generic cards, which do not belong to any archetype and can be included in any deck. Other card types include units that can fight alongside your avatar; items, which can be used to give the player avatar various bonuses; tactics, which represents one-time surprise actions in combat; quests, which represents the missions the players undertake to advance in the game and abilities, which are used to complete the quests. Important game mechanics include cost, which must be paid to play the card, power that is used to pay the cost, strength and defense, which are used to resolve the skirmishes, damage, which may be used to deal more damage to the enemy unit, health, which represents how much damage a unit or avatar can take before it is destroyed, and level of abilities, which can be used to complete quests. Each player has four quests with level numbers of 2, 4 , 5 and 6 aside from his main deck, and the quests with the level number of two are played automatically at the beginning of the game. At the beginning of his turn if the player has an active ability in play, he can apply it to one of the quests to place tokens on it equal to the ability’s level. Whoever player first places a number of tokens equal to quest’s level completes the quest and places his quest with the next number in its place. The goal of the game is to complete four quests before your opponent, however the game can also be won by destroying your opponent’s avatar first. To prevent that each player can deploy units to one of the quests (your’s and your opponent’s) that can both raid (attack) opponent’s units and avatar and protect your avatar from being attacked. Наборы карт Файл:Champions_of_the_Force.jpg|Champions of the Force Файл:Squadrons_Over_Corellia.jpg|Squadrons Over Corellia Файл:Galactic_Hunters.jpg|Galactic Hunters Файл:Agents_of_Deception.png|Agents of Deception Файл:The_Shadow_Syndicate.png|The Shadow Syndicate Файл:The_Nightsister's_Revenge.png|The Nightsister's Revenge Файл:Threat_of_the_Conqueror.jpg|Threat of the Conqueror Файл:The_Price_of_Victory.jpg|The Price of Victory Игровые опции Игра предусматривает несколько вариантов геймплея, как в одиночном и многопользовательском режимах: Доступные для всех пользователей * Tutorial/'Demo game' — справочник по всем основным моментам игры, который также позволяет играть за Джедая против Ситха АИ противника с использованием стартового или предварительно созданного набора карт. * Practice game — практический матч с противником-человеком, используя Джедайскую или Имперскую стартовую колоду карт. Доступные для подписчиков * Scenarios — story-based matches with AI opponent, who has significantly improved decks. Every new set expands Light side and Dark Side campaigns with 5 new scenarios for each campaign. Each scenario has 3 levels of difficulty, for completing scenario on each level players receive bonus reward cards. * Skirmish — позволяет тестировать новые наборы карт на АИ-оппонентах. * Standard game — базовая игра против оппонента-человека. * Heroic encounter — in this story-based game mode four players are working together, trying to defeat a single AI opponent with an overpowered deck. Each heroic encounter is based on a heroic encounter from Star Wars Galaxies. * Official tournaments — требует плату, чтобы вступить в турнир, но победители получают призы. Star Wars Galaxies Loot The game also features Loot cards, which are special cards for rare items, such as the Muur Talisman that are randomly found in booster packs. These can be redeemed for in-game items in Star Wars Galaxies. To start with, there are 26 such cards, with more available via special promotion actions. См. также * Star Wars Galaxies Ссылки * [http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/tradingcardgame Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game официальный сайт] Категория:Видеоигры по алфавиту Категория:Коллекционные карточные игры Категория:Видеоигры LucasArts Категория:Видеоигры 2008 года‎ Категория:Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game Категория:Видеоигры для Windows‎ Категория:Видеоигры Sony